Confessions of a PJOholic
by helotastic
Summary: What the title says. This is about a girl who has a severe addiction to PJO. If you're like me, you'll find a scary resemblance to her.
1. First Day of School

**I was reading those lists that are all like "How to tell you're obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" and I decided to write a story about a girl that met all those qualifications. Here goes:**

Diana's pov (for this chapter and for the rest of the story)

"Diana! Over here!" Susan called. Eagerly, she held up her schedule "What classes are you in?"

I pulled mine out "Um… let's see… English first period, and then-"

One of my other friends, Cassie, joined us. It was obvious she was upset.

"Oh, no. What happened?" I asked

She frowned "He texted me last night, and… well, you know. He broke up with me."

"He didn't!"

"He did." She lifted her head a little "But now I'm okay. I took the vow of the Hunters."

Susan rolled her eyes "Not this stuff again. Why are you guys so obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Harry Potter is much better."

I stuck out my tongue at her. "Is not."

She made a face back at me. "Is too. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a wannabe of the Harry Potter series."

I gasped "You didn't say what I just thought you said."

She smiled smugly "Oh, but I did."

"πηγαίνετε στο κοράκια!" I told her.

"What the heck?"

"Go to the crows." Cassie translated.

Susan rolled her eyes "Go to the crows? What kind of insult is that?"

"Well, go to the crows means to well, throw yourself to the crows." I explained

"And?" Susan prompted

"Throw yourself to the crows is the Greek equivalent of saying go to hell, otherwise known as Hades."

Understanding dawned on Susan's face "I get it! Wait, you said that to me?"

I gulped "Ah… maybe. Oh, was that the bell? I've got to get going. Bye!"

I ran for my class, while she followed, screaming curses. (No, not the swearing kind, the Harry Potter magic spell kind.)

**Yes I know, way too short, but I just wanted to introduce some characters. I might put in another friend who's obsessed with Twilight. I don't know. Review!**


	2. In Class Essays

**I wrote another chapter already! Yay!**

**Thanks to ahnorndh4ifebgwurhpop3nhdjono, Emily, and Princess Andromeda001 for reviewing.**

_In English class that day..._

"Please stand for the pledge." The principal's nasal tone said over the speaker. I made a mental note to check him for a tail later. And maybe the vice principal too, just to be safe.

I stood up and faced the flag "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under THE GODS, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

Everyone sat back down and listened to announcements. I started making pro/cons lists in my head.

_Good things about being a half-blood:_

_-The powers. Duh._

_-Like, weapons!_

_-Camp half-blood_

_Bad things about being a half-blood:_

_-Monsters. Ick. Not pretty._

_-No cell phones._

I stopped my list momentarily, just in time to hear the teacher say, "I'd like you to write an in-class essay to start off the year."

Everyone groaned.

He handed out slips of paper with prompts on them.

**WRITING PROMPT: People of the world all have different personalities, but some are similar in nature. Not only do your actions reveal a lot about you, but your friends reveal just as much. Think of two friends who have different personalities and write an essay comparing and contrasting their personality traits. Be sure to be realistic and give examples.  
**

I picked up my pencil and started writing. At the end of the class period, this is what I had written:

* * *

Personalities

By Diana Smith

Different people have different personalities, but sometimes there are similarities. My friends Annabeth and Thalia are both alike and different. They fear different things, and Annabeth is mostly level headed and calm, while Thalia has a hot temper and is impulsive. However, both of them had a rough past.

Both Thalia and Annabeth have deep fears. Thalia is scared of heights, which was evident the time she almost crashed the sun, also known as Apollo's sun chariot. Annabeth is scared of spiders. This is because her mother, Athena, once turned a girl named Arachne into a spider. Ever since, Arachne's descendants have taken revenge on Athena's descendants.

Annabeth is a lot calmer than Thalia. When someone angers Thalia, she usually zaps them with her electrical powers. For example, one of my other friends, Percy, was playing Capture the Flag at Camp Half-blood with her. When they lost, they started blaming each other. Thalia gave him an electric shock and Percy doused her with water. On the other hand, Annabeth takes time to think things over and plot against her enemies. Also, in emergency situations, without a second thought, Thalia will tap her bracelet, transforming it into her shield, Aegis, and charge straight into battle with her spear. Annabeth will be very rational and plan things out, sometimes in the face of death. For example, when she was on the Tunnel of Love ride at Waterland, Eros (Cupid) statues lining the edges fired strings across, forming a net. Percy, who she was with at the time, made the water burst out of pipes, whipping their raft down the tunnel. That should have been good, but the gates at the end of the ride were chained shut. Annabeth calculated when they should jump using force and trajectory angles. I find that very impressive.

Both Annabeth and Thalia have rough pasts. They are demigods, half mortal and half Greek god. Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven because she felt unaccepted by her mortal family. She later joined up with Thalia and Luke, another demigod. Thalia doesn't talk much about why she left home, but her mortal mother was an alcoholic, and that might have something to do with it.

Annabeth is calmer than Thalia and they have different fears. They both had a hard life when they were young. Even though Annabeth and Thalia have their similarities and differences, they're the best of friends.

* * *

I stapled the papers together and turned it in.

**I can't believe I wrote an essay. Without being asked. In my free time. Just another reason I'm insane.**

**It's a bit longer, as promised. So review!**

**P.S. Feel free to give suggestions, or tell me the crazy PJO fan things you've done. I might include in it the story!**


	3. ADHD and History Don't Mix

**I'm trying to update quickly, so the chapters might not be very long. Also, I want to hurry up and finish her first day of school so I can write a chapter for Halloween night.**

**Thanks to BlackAmethyst123, Emily a Huntress of Artemis, PJOobsesser, Melbel10, Nobody426, pierulestheworld, lovetoread1998, Princess Andromeda001, and Fanfic Wolf for reviewing.**

_In History class..._

"Welcome to History." my teacher said in a monotone voice.

"Will we study Greek mythology?" I blurted out suddenly.

"Yes, we will be studying Greek mythology this year." She glared at me, and for a second she looked like she could be Mrs. Dodds. I gasped and almost fell out of my chair.

"Ms. Smith, do we have a problem?"

I shook my head "No. I'm fine."

She began to talk about stuff that happened a long time ago, and I zoned out. What can I say? I have ADHD.

No, really. I got diagnosed and everything. Just more proof that I'm a demigod.

I should be at Camp Half-blood right now. Climbing the rock wall, sword fighting, and playing Capture the Flag.

The last one especially.

What does the Nemesis cabin do for Capture the Flag, anyway?

Their mother was the goddess of balance, so they probably have to split the cabin into two, half on each team, just to make it even. But what if there was an odd number? Hmm…

Maybe one of them would just sit out?

Are you allowed to sit out? The Aphrodite cabin does it all the time, right?

That doesn't exactly make for fair teams.

And what would happen if Percy, Nico, and Thalia teamed up against the rest of the camp for Capture the Flag?

Would _that_ be fair? Percy could wet them with water so Thalia could electrocute them. Then Nico would have an army of the undead march them to prison.

Without realizing it, I laughed out loud.

"Ms. Smith!" said the teacher

I looked up "Huh?"

"Out! Out right now for disrupting my class!"

I shrugged. Class was almost over anyway.

"Why were you laughing in class?" a small girl with two brown braids asked me later.

I started cracking up again "Oh, yeah, that. You see, I was thinking that if the children of the Big Three teamed up against the rest of Camp Half-blood, they might actually win. Percy would use his water powers to make them wet, Thalia would zap them, and Nico's army of the undead would march them to prison."

The girl gave me a weird look. But it was okay. I got that all the time.

**Vote for what electives you want her to be taking!**

**Also, who should her godly parent be? You can't be a fan of PJO and not call yourself a demigod.**

**Oh, and if your mind has wandered in class and thought things as random as what Diana was thinking, review! (That means everyone should review)  
**


	4. Death Follows Us

**Obviously, I didn't get to finish the first day of school yet. But because I'm the author, I am powerful enough to *drumroll* time travel! Plus, I worked so hard I just HAD to post this chapter. After this, I might go back to the first day of school. Or maybe I'll just skip it forever. Or go straight to Thanksgiving. Who knows?**

**Thanks to Fanfic Wolf, jahfreenalam, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, liliesandroses, pierulestheworld, PJATOSROCKS09, PJOobeseer, ARedRose4Me, me, and Emily a Huntress of Artemis for reviewing.**

**Oh, and I've added a new character. Meet Bree, the Twi-hard of the group. I don't know any Twi-hards in real life and actually only read the first few pages of Twilight before going "Um, no thanks" and putting it back, but you only need to go on one of those Twilight fansites to get a pretty good idea of what they're like.  
**

_Ding-dong._

"Hey, Diana!" Susan opened the door "We were wondering where you were! Cassie, Bree, and I have been waiting."

Letting me inside, she eyed my silvery parka and dark jeans "Who are you supposed to be?"

I adjusted my silver circlet "Zoe Nightshade. You?"

She did a little twirl in her black robe and brushed her dyed red hair over her shoulder "Ginny Weasley! Can't you tell?"

"Um, weren't you Ginny last year?"

She folded her arms across her chest "No, I was Hermione."

"Are you guys going to stand talking for the rest of the night, or can we go get candy?" Cassie and Bree stood in the archway connecting the entry hall to the living room.

I gasped "On my gods, Cassie! You're Annabeth, aren't you?"

She grinned "Finally! Someone recognizes my costume!"

Her normally straight blond hair was curled into ringlets and she wore an orange shirt with Camp Half-blood written across the front.

Bree pouted "Don't you recognize me?"

I shook my head.

"I'm Bree!"

"What?"

She let out a huge sigh "Bree Tanner. She's a vampire from the Twilight saga."

"The Twilight _Saga_?" I repeated "How come Twilight gets to be a saga and Percy Jackson and the Olympians is just a series?"

Bree rolled her eyes "Because face it, Twilight is better than PJO by a long shot."

Susan shook her head "If you really think that, I need to introduce you to true literature. For example, Harry Potter. You know, J.K Rowling proved that some young adult books can be longer than five hundred pages. Stephanie Meyer proved that some shouldn't." **(A/N: I actually found this quote somewhere.)**

"Ooh, burn!"

"Don't forget PJO!" I added.

Bree glared at us "You guys are just jealous that Stephanie Meyer is more talented than Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling."

"Hey, watch it!" I warned "I have a bow and a quiver full of arrows and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"And I have a dagger!" Cassie chimed in. She leaned towards me "But Bree's a mortal. The weapons won't work. Styx."

We looked at Susan "Help, please?"

Susan pulled out a wand from some hidden fold in her robe "Well, she did insult Harry and Ginny earlier. She said that Edward and Bella made a better couple. Can you imagine?" She shook her head "But I can't use magic in front of Muggles."

"Fine. Then we'll just go trick-or-treating without Bree." Cassie declared

"No you don't!" Bree scolded.

I looked at the ceiling "Zeus knows how much longer this is going to go on. I'm leaving right now, whether you guys come or not."

They all scrambled to grab their bags and followed me out the door.

It was eerily quiet outside.

"Where are all the little kids?" Bree whispered

"I don't know." I whispered back

"Why are we whispering?" Cassie whispered.

We looked at her and then burst out laughing.

Even our giggles sounded creepy, echoing into the night.

I did a team huddle "All right, we go straight to Shimmer Drive, where all the rich people's houses are. We stay up there a while before going down to Willow Street. This is where most senior citizens live. They have money to burn in their retirement accounts, so they always buy good candy. And, they get tired and go to bed early, leaving the candy out for us. Everyone got that?"

They all nodded and we walked down the street, pillowcases in tow.

The person answering the door at the first house we stopped at did not fully appreciate our costumes.

"Who're you supposed to be?" she asked, studying us critically.

"Zoe Nightshade"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Bree Tanner"

"Um, okay." she held out a bowl of candy "Take one each, please."

I slid two mini Twix bars underneath my sleeve and then picked up a Butterfingers.

Blame Hermes for making me do it.

At the next house, we had to explain who we were again.

No one at the other houses recognized us either.

It was a little irritating, even though I knew they were just mortals.

We were walking home when we heard it. A slight rustle in the bushes.

"Just the breeze" Cassie said nervously

"Maybe it was a vampire!" Bree gushed. She looked up at the full moon "Ooh, I know! It was a werewolf!"

"If it's a werewolf, it better be nice werewolf. You know, like Remus Lupin or something." Susan whispered.

"Maybe it's Jacob!" Bree squealed "Do you think? That would be so amazing!"

"It's okay, Jacob!" she called into the darkness "Bella doesn't love you, but I do!"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her before turning to the others "How much candy did she eat?"

Cassie shrugged "Too much, apparently."

The leaves on the bush quivered again.

I slid the bow off my back and notched an arrow into place.

"Does that even work?" Susan whispered, holding her wand.

"No. Does your wand work?"

She grinned "Yeah. I can always use it to stab something."

It was probably too dark for her to see me roll my eyes, but I did it anyway.

Cassie was trying to keep the hyperactive Bree quiet, so Susan and I crept toward the bush.

My hands felt all sweaty.

Suddenly, something burst out of the bush. I screamed. Dimly, in the background, I heard Cassie, Susan, and Bree scream, too.

In my peripheral vision I saw the raccoon glance back at us, almost questioningly, before scurrying away.

Relief washed over me.

We collapsed in a pile on the grass, ignoring the fact that it was wet.

"My heart literally stopped." Cassie giggled

Susan nodded "Yeah. It's still pounding away right now."

"I can't believe we got scared!" I said

"You should be scared" said a voice from above us.

Ever so slowly, I lifted my head. Someone wearing a dark cloak and hockey mask was carrying a chainsaw. He looked like death itself. Almost delicately, he turned it on, and the blade started whizzing.

I screamed again and scrambled to my feet. The others did the same.

"To my house!" Susan yelled

I didn't argue. We ran the five blocks back to her house with the psycho guy right behind us. I'm sure my coach would have been proud of my speed and stamina.

**Hope that made you laugh! Please review and tell me who her immortal parent should be! I still can't decide.**

**EDIT:  
**

**Wow. I remember writing this chapter late at night, but... wow. I have no idea what was going on in my head while I was writing this.  
**


	5. Math and Percabeth

**I can't believe only Anna Redfern and PJATOROCKS09 noticed that I named Diana after Artemis's Roman form. I also named Cassie after Cassandra, from Greek myths, and Bree after Bree Tanner, who even has her own Twilight "novella". (Seriously, why does Stephanie Meyer use such fancy names? "Novella" and "saga", really?)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
**

_In Math class..._

"Please clear your desk for the test. You may have out one pencil."

The class groaned.

"Please, Athena, let me do well." I muttered "Please, please, please?"

The teacher, Mr. Moebius walked around the room distributing tests.

I made one last silent plea to Athena before starting.

**1) Solve for x. **

**2(x+7)-3=18-3**

Okay, that wasn't so bad. It was, um, 3, right?

Ok, breathe. Next question.

**2) Evaluate.**

**(7n+3n-4)-(5+3n)**

What? I reread the question over and over again before finally giving up.

Nervously, I wrote a random answer down. The rest of the test passed the same way.

Finally, the teacher told us to switch tests with a neighbor for grading. I turned to hand my test to the guy next to me… and froze.

He had curly brown hair, which could be covering up horns. His jeans were baggy enough to possibly cover up goat legs.

He looked at me strangely "You okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled, bending down to search my backpack for a red pen.

I didn't find one.

"Styx." I cursed. "Hermes, give it back! I know I put it in there this morning!"

There was no answer.

The girl behind me watched me curiously (or maybe nervously). "Do you want to borrow one of my pens?"

"What? Oh, thanks." I took the pen from her and carefully uncapped it. It was just a regular pen. Good.

The teacher started reading out answers.

I got more and more nervous. None of the answers were sounding familiar.

Finally, I got my test back. Written at the top, in bright red ink, was this:

**+9/25**

"Athena! Why?" suddenly, I gasped "It's because of percabeth, isn't it? You decided to punish me for supporting it!"

I wanted to shove the test deep into the black hole known as my backpack.

Athena must have been feeling sorry for me, because then the teacher said "This test doesn't count for a grade. I just want to see what you know so far."

I sighed in relief.

As Mr. Moebius recollected the tests, I pulled out a copy of The Battle of the Labyrinth. Of course, it was signed by Rick Riordan, just like the rest of the books on my desk at home.

I skimmed through the best parts before reaching…

_the sacred page 203 _

I traced the words carefully, in awe and reread it over and over to myself, even though I'd already memorized it long ago.

"Take that, Athena." I whispered, which wasn't going to help my math grade.

I could just imagine Athena glaring at me from Olympus.

**Review! Oh, and the first person to give me the correct values of x and n in the above problems will get a special shout out in the next chapter! (blame the Athena in me for making you do math on a weekend)  
**

**P.S. One reviewer asked me to introduce a Hunger Games addict. While I LOVE The Hunger Games, it's not a very common series. So what do you guys think?**

**P.P.S. If I do that, I might also have people addicted to Maximum Ride, The Lord of the Rings, The Chronicles of Narnia, etc. Or should they be different stories?  
**


	6. The 600th Floor

**The solutions to the previous chapter: (If you don't like math, skip it and get to the story.)**

**1) 2(x + 7)-3=18-3**

You can get rid of the -3 since it's on both sides. This leaves you with this:

**2(x+7)=18**

Simplify both sides by subtracting and using the distributive property:

**2x+14=18**

Now you want to isolate the x, so subtract the 14 from both sides:

**2x+14=18  
..._-14_-14  
2x = 8**

Divide both sides by 2:

**2x = 4  
..2 ...2**

The 2s on the left cancel out, and you're left with:

**x = 2**

Next problem...**  
**

**2)**** (7n+3n-4)-(5+3n)**

Distribute the negative into the parentheses and then get rid of them:

**7n+3n-4-5-3n**

The 3ns cancel out:

**7n-4-5**

Simplify it more:

**7n-9**

And there you have it!**  
**

**So... 1/2 credit to: Melbel10, Emily a Huntress of Artemis, and jahfreenalam.**

**And full credit to: TheJazzyDolphin, PrettyInPink, Cookie Puppy, and lovetoread1998.**

**Thanks to the rest of my reviewers! And now, since I made you sit through my math lesson you get the next chapter!**

**Diana's in NYC for Thanksgiving!  
**

"Mom? Dad? Why don't you guys take the tour alone? I want to hang out in the lobby for a bit."

We were in The Empire State Building and I was dying to go to the 600th floor.

My mom (or my so-called mom) shrugged "All right, Diana. If anything happens, call me on your cell phone."

"Yeah right," I said under my breath, "like I'm going to willingly bring every monster in New York down on me."

I walked over and tapped on the front desk. "Ahem."

The man looked up "Yes?"

"I need to get to the six hundredth floor."

The man raised his eyebrows "There ain't no such thing."

I leaned forward "This is the Empire State Building right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I need to have a talk with Zeus."

"Sorry, kid, I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed impatiently. "I need to get to Olympus. I'm a demigod. You don't want me hanging around in your lobby, do you?"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes "Mortals."

"Diana? Are you done? We need to get back to the hotel. I'll get another taxi."

"Coming!"I called over my shoulder before glaring at the receptionist "Zeus will punish you for what you have done."

He looked at me "Okaaay…"

I ignored it and ran to catch up with my parents.

"There you are." my dad said "We've been waiting."

He started pulling me into the taxi.

"Wait!" I yelped "I have to make sure it isn't gray!" I squinted hard at the taxi, just in case the Mist tried to fool me.

I breathed out in relief. "Good. It's yellow."

The driver watched me strangely. I must have been quite a sight, with a blue plastic hairbrush (you know… just in case) sticking out of my jeans pocket. My parents pulled me into the car quick before he could leave.

Safely inside, my mom groaned "Diana, we've told you a million times: The Percy Jackson series is just a story."

I gasped "Don't say that! The gods will blast you to pieces!"

She rolled her eyes.

**Next chapter: Thanksgiving dinner with her relatives, some of who are obsessed with other books! Review or I won't post it!**


	7. Burrito Fight

**I lied about making this chapter Thanksgiving! GASP! Shame on me. Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**

I jumped onto the hotel bed and turned on my laptop.

Of course, the homepage was Rick Riordan's blog. I clicked on my favorites menu and did my routine check, going through all known PJO fan sites for new information.

Nothing.

"Diana?" My mom called "We're leaving for dinner, honey."

"'Kay!" I carefully set the laptop back in my suitcase and skipped out the door.

A taxi was already waiting in front of the hotel.

I performed the taxi check before climbing in.

Suddenly, I gasped "Oh my gods! It's Annabeth!"

A tall girl with curly blond hair was entering our hotel.

I reopened the door and ran towards her.

"Hi, Annabeth! Where's Percy and Grover and Thalia? Can I see your invisibility cap? Are you here visiting camp?"

The girl's gray eyes widened and she started running the other way. I was about to follow her, but I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder "NO."

I turned. My mom was glaring at me "You get back into the car right NOW, young lady."

Meekly, I climbed back into the taxi.

I kept quiet as the taxi weaved through traffic. Finally, we stopped in front of a Mexican restaurant.

I ordered an enchilada, in honor of Grover.

I considered jumping on the table and screaming "Burrito fight!", but my mom must have known what I was thinking, because she gave me a death glare.

Not as bad as Thalia's, but bad enough to make me eat my meal in silence.

The waitress brought one of those little tray things with a receipt on it.

"Wait!" I screeched as my dad picked up the pen to sign the check.

I picked it up, held at arm's length, and carefully pulled of the cap. Nothing happened.

I sighed in relief and handed it back to my dad "You can use it now."

The waitress stared at me uneasily. I smiled back up at her "It's fine. Just had to make sure the pen wasn't Riptide. No worries."

She grabbed the check from the table and backed away.

My mom massaged her temples. "Diana, dear. The PJO series is a _story_. Now I want you on your best behavior when we go have Thanksgiving at grandma's house tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course." I smirked behind my hand. Like that was gonna happen.

**Okay. Hopefully, the next chapter will be about eating Thanksgiving dinner. Unless I have sudden inspiration to do something else, like this one.**

**P.S. And remember to review!  
**


	8. Meet My Obsessed Relatives

**Hi to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Diana: Who are you?**

**Me: I'm the author.**

**Diana: ... **

**Me: The author of this story.  
**

**Diana: Ohhh... I haven't seen you in, let me see, a MONTH!**

**Me: I was busy.**

**Diana: You were lazy.**

**Me: Stop sounding like my conscience. **

**This is a bit late for Thanksgiving, so pretend it happens sometime in the Holiday Season.  
**

"Hi, Diana!" some random girl squealed at me. "Why do you have a hairbrush in your pocket?"

I took a step back. "Who are you?"

She laughed "You're kidding, right?"

"Actually, this is one of the few times I'm being serious."

"I'm Annie."

She shook my hand.

I still didn't remember her.

"You know, your cousin Annise?"

"Oh." I said. Suddenly it clicked into place. "Oh! I didn't recognize you, with your hair braided over your shoulder like that. And did you get a tan?"

She nodded.

"Cool. And how's Rose?"

"Annoying as ever. You're lucky you're an only child. Little sisters make life like the place with the flames and pitchforks."

"Tartarus." I corrected automatically.

"What?"

I blinked "Huh?"

"You just randomly said tartar sauce."

"Tartarus," I explained. "It's a horrible place, trust me."

"As bad as The Hunger Games?"

It was my turn to be confused.

"You know, where they send tributes to die?"

"Um…."

A little boy about seven or eight poked his head out the door "As bad as," he shivered. "…Mordor?"

"Sammy? Is that you?"

The dark shaggy head nodded, reminding me of Nico.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Sammy believes in Middle Earth."

He made a face at her "You believe in Panem."

"That's different."

"Is not."

"Is too. Middle Earth is as real as your ring is genuine."

"You mean it's not real?" I asked, even more confused.

He clutched the golden circle hanging from his neck "No, duh. The real ring kills you from the inside. It destroys your spirit. Anyway, the real ring was destroyed a long time ago by Frodo in Mordor. That's the whole point of the Lord of the Rings. And if it was real, Sauron and Saruman would be after me, along with Nazguls and Orcs and stuff. The One Ring is super powerful. Mine's just a copy. It does have the elven inscription: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. It's even only shows up when you heat it, just like the real one. Even if there was a real one, I wouldn't take it anyway. It killed Bilbo, and Frodo, and Gollum. Smeagol, I mean."

Annie's eyes were glazed over by the end of his speech.

"So, um," I said, trying to break the awkward silence "What do we do until everyone else arrives?"

She shook herself out of her trance. "C'mon up to my room. And Sammy, leave us alone."

I checked each room I passed for monsters. You just never know when they'll pop up.

One of the rooms was, in a word, pink. Hot pink, carnation pink, light pink, sparkly pink, fuzzy pink, soft pink, etc.

Annie caught me staring. "Rose's room. She's going through a Disney princess phase."

"Oh."

I never noticed how obsessed all my relatives were.

**Review if you understood Sammy's Lord of the Rings rant, and review if you didn't. Heck, review if you didn't even read it.**

**Translation: Everyone should review.  
**

**P.S. To my fellow obsessed fans: **

**Annie is named after Annie Cresta. I modeled her looks after Katniss, though. I'll throw in Annie's boyfriend later, a guy named Nick (after Finnick Odair). **

**Rose is named after Prim (Prim_rose_) or Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty).**

**Sammy is named after Samwise Gamgee.**


	9. Meet More of My Obsessed Relatives

**Thanks to my reviewers! I posted another chapter in a week (well, about)!  
**

**By the way, I noticed that this story really has no plot, so I'm just going to have a bunch of mini conflicts.**

**And to clear things up a bit, Diana is not in New York City. Her family _was_ staying there, but now they're going to stay at Grandma's house, somewhere in upstate New York, probably, because it's pretty big.  
**

"So why are you living with Grandma now?" I asked, stowing my suitcase underneath the extra twin bed in her room.

"She offered to my mom. After my parents got divorced…" Annie trailed off and stared into space.

"Sorry." She gave no response, so I changed tactics. "Want to go see the library?"

Grandma's library could cheer up anyone. The shelves fan from the ceiling to the floor, with a ladder mounted on a track to reach the higher books. Scattered throughout the room were oversized armchairs perfect for curling up in and along one wall was a series of window seats.

When we arrived, out of breath from racing down the stairs, a girl maybe a few years younger than me was already there, her blond hair covering her face as she bent over a leather-bound book.

"Rose!" Annie groaned "What are you doing here?"

"Reading. And there's nothing you can do about it." She looked up smugly.

I looked closer at the book she was holding and realized with horror it was the original unedited tales of the Brothers Grimm.

"Is she really…?"

"'Fraid so."Annie shrugged, as if there was nothing wrong in letting a seven-year-old read stories about children playing butcher with each other **(A/N: Seriously, I looked it up. It's an actual story.) **

Feeling rather unsettled, I lifted a book of Greek Myths off a stand.

Annie snorted. "You're scared about what she's reading, but you're going to read _that_?"

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." An older boy intoned.

"What the heck? Ben?" I asked, setting the book down.

"Yeah, that's me." He stroked the lizard on his shoulder.

I stepped back involuntarily and he let the lizard crawl onto his arm "Yoda won't hurt you. Will you, Yoda?"

The lizard narrowed its eyes at me. Seriously, it did!

"Um, is Heather here?" Annie asked, while I tried to avoid making eye contact with the lizard.

Ben sighed "Yeah, she came. Unexpected this is, and unfortunate."

"Speak of the devil." Rose piped up, as Heather burst into the room.

"Annie! Help! My cell phone battery is getting low!" She waved her cell phone around frantically. "I need an electrical outlet!"

"There's one in my room you can use." Annie said soothingly.

She led the way back to her room, where Heather plugged it in and exclaimed she would cry of happiness if it wouldn't ruin her mascara.

Ben, meanwhile, picked up the knife on my bed and studied it.

"Celestial bronze." I explained.

A slow smile spread across his face "I'll duel you."

"With what?"

"Light saber."

"Against a knife?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not? Unless," he smirked "You're scared."

The lizard on his shoulder gave me an identical smirk.

"Come on, Diana." Annie encouraged "I know the perfect spot for it. You can come with me to my archery practice this afternoon!"

"I'll go easy on you…" Ben wheedled.

The lizard nodded vehemently, its eyes amused. It looked like it was laughing at me.

And no way does a lizard make fun of me. "Oh, fine."

Heather rolled her eyes "You guys are such geeks."

"This afternoon." Ben confirmed "And may the force be with you."

**I'm not a huge Star Wars fan, so most of the Star Wars info was from the internet. Ah, I love technology.**

**Review!  
**


	10. I Duel My Cousin

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I love you guys! School is FINALLY over, so hopefully**** I'll be able to update more often.**

Annie scaled the chain link fence with ease and landed with barely any noise on the other side.

Ben and I didn't have as much luck.

"You should've used the gate."Annie pointed at a gate a few feet away, barely hanging from its hinges and tried to conceal her smile.

"Why do you bother climbing the fence, then?" I asked grouchily, dusting myself off.

"Tradition." Annie answered before disappearing into the trees.

Ben and I followed her, crashing through bushes.

She turned around and glared at us "You've just scared off all my targets."

"What do you mean, scared off?" I shot back, still annoyed. Then my eyes widened. "Wait, you actually shoot rabbits and stuff?"

Annie kept walking.

After what seemed like forever, we reached an open field dotted with flowers.

I unsheathed my knife while Annie plopped down in the grass and watched me and Ben expectantly.

There was an awkward silence.

"I've never dueled someone before." I said.

More silence.

I swear, I could hear crickets.

"You guys are so stupid," Annie finally said "On the count of three, okay? One… two… three."

Ben swung his light saber to activate it, but nothing happened.

He started to swing it again, but my knife was already at his throat by then.

"I win!" I sheathed my weapon and opened the battery compartment on his saber.

It was empty.

He did a double take. "What? I put in new batteries yesterday!"

I grinned mischievously. "I wonder where they went…"

"You took them out?" Ben asked incredulously.

"All's fair in love and war."

Annie laughed. "Isn't that from Shakespeare?"

"Or from the Bible," Heather said. "All quotes are either Shakespeare or the Bible."

Ben groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe me; I don't want to be here either. Grandma said to call you guys in to dinner."

Oh, joy. More family members.

**Yeah, I know this is short, but its better than nothing, right? *readers look at me in silence* Right? *more silence* Okay, maybe not.**

**Reviews make updates come faster! So press that little button that says Review this Chapter. You know you want to...**

**P.S. While you're at it, press those awesome buttons at the top of each chapter that say Share. Please?  
**


	11. Lamb Stew and Arguments

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

Rose, Annie's little sister, reached across the table for Ben's lizard. "Pascal!" **(A/N: Pascal is the name of Rapunzel's lizard in the Disney movie Tangled.)**

Ben set him down on the table. "Yoda, his name is."

Yoda nodded sagely, as if confirming Ben's statement.

"That's creepy," Annie said. "Sammy, pass the lamb stew."

"Lamb stew?" I wrinkled my nose. "Do you have anything else? I'm on the Camp Half-blood Diet."

"The Camp Half-blood Diet?" Heather repeated, looking up from her phone. "How lame is that?"

I ignored her and dropped a slice of meat onto a candle centerpiece as an offering. "You know, bread, grapes, cheese, meat, and most importantly: strawberries."

"And we should have lembas bread," Sammy added.

"And plasma cloud for dessert," Ben finished.

"That's it. You guys are too weird. How can you be obsessed with all these stupid books and movies?" Heather stood up and moved to sit farther down the table.

Five people gasped in unison.

"Oh no she didn't!" I said angrily. "No one insults Percy Jackson and gets away with it."

Annie called us into a huddle. "You know what we should do to her?"

"What?"

She outlined her plan, and by the time she finished, all of us were struggling not to laugh.

Luckily, Ben was sixteen, and offered to drive us to a nearby store to get "supplies".

Heather had better watch out.

**I promise, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Tell me in a review what you would do to someone that made fun of PJO or any of your other obsessions.**

**I might include your idea in the story!  
**


	12. Operation Walmart

**Over 1,000 hits and 260 visitors to this story for the month of June! You guys are awesome!**

"Hi-yaah!" Sammy jumped off a shelf and brandished his foam sword at me. "You will never pass!"

"We'll see about that!" I yelled, swinging a jump rope like a nunchuk.

Ben suddenly jumped out from behind a display of lawn chairs, pretending to shoot a toy laser gun.

I hit the ground as it emitted loud beeping sounds.

"Return fire!" Rose commanded, skidding across the store in a shopping cart.

Annie threw an armful of beach balls at Sammy, who was trying to sneak closer.

"Retreat! Regroup in the Camping Department!" I screamed over my shoulder, as I shoved a Wal-Mart employee out of the way and sprinted down the greeting card aisle.

"Sammy, take out Diana at all costs!" Ben ordered as Rose wrestled his gun away from him.

I dove into a tent display and zipped up the door as fast as I could.

Someone grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. "Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," I informed them. "I am being held hostage by some random person in a tent at Wal-Mart. They could possibly be a monster in disguise that wants to kill me. Why should I freak out?"

My kidnapper laughed and let me go.

I twisted around and held my knife to his throat.

My first thought was that he looked like Nico. My second thought was that he was pretty cute. My third thought was that he looked amused rather than scared.

I ignored the first two thoughts and focused on the third.

"I'm holding a knife to your throat. You could at least pretend to be scared."

"Why should I be scared? Some random girl burst into my tent and is now threatening me with a weapon. Nope. Not scared at all."

"Haha," I snapped. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

"Same as you. Wreaking havoc in Wal-Mart, except doing it more… subtly. My friends and I were playing hide-and-seek tag."

"Oh. Well, I have to get back to my cousins. We were having a full-on battle."

"I know." He smirked. "I could hear you guys."

I tried to remember if I had said anything stupid. Or anything more stupid than usual.

"Diana?" Annie unzipped the tent and climbed inside, pulling Rose behind her. "We ran a few laps around the store, and I think we've lost Ben and Sammy for now, but- Who's that?"

I looked at Mr. Nico-look-alike. "Um, what was your name again?"

"Tsk, tsk. Such horrible manners." He noticed my Thalia death glare and got all serious. "My name's Dylan, but most people call me Fang."

"Right, well Fang, nice to meet you. We must be going now." I stood up to leave, tripped, and fell on my face.

Annie laughed, but sobered up as soon as I fixed her with another Thalia death glare. Death glaring should be a sport or something. I would be pretty good at it. Of course, it was probably only because I'd been doing it a lot lately.

"Earth to Diana." Annie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, ADHD."

"As I was saying, Fang offered to get his friends to join our battle. What do you think?"

"I think that we're going to give security the worst day of their lives. But that's what security is for."

**So in case you were wondering, Fang is the Maximum Ride obsessed person**. **I wanted to just call him Fang, but who in their right mind names their kid Fang? So it's just a nickname.**

**Reviews, favorites, and story alerts are all appreciated.**

**Reviews, favorites, and story alerts to my other stories are appreciated, too.**


	13. Outtake

**I'm too busy to write a chapter this week, so you guys get this instead.**

**Diana: Or maybe you just don't feel like writing a chapter.**

**Me: What?**

**Diana: If you haven't noticed, I'm still at my grandma's house for Christmas. It's almost July.**

**Me: So?**

**Diana: Ugh! *throws knife at me and marches away***

**Really though, I'm too busy to write another chapter.  
**

* * *

**So some of you guys have told me you're sort of confused about who's who.**

**Here's all the obsessed people in the story so far:**

Diana- Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Susan- Harry Potter

Cassie- Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Bree- Twilight

Annie- The Hunger Games

Sammy- The Lord of the Rings

Rose- Disney Princesses

Ben- Star Wars

Heather- Nothing. She's just a hater. And haters gonna hate.

Fang (Dylan)- Maximum Ride

* * *

**Here are the answers to some of your other questions:**

Q: Why isn't there a Harry Potter obsessed person?

**A: Diana already has a Harry Potter obsessed friend and I don't want to put in too many characters.**

Q: Can you have someone obsessed with -fill in the blank-?

**A: I would LOVE to add some more, but, like I said, it's starting to get confusing with so many characters.**

Q: Can I be in the story?

**A: If I let one of my readers be in the story, everyone else will want to be in it, too, and that'll just be a mess.**

* * *

**I think I really like outtakes. No creativity needed...**

**Heather: They're stupid.  
**

**Me: What did I tell you? Haters gonna hate...****  
**


	14. The Final Mission

**I think this is the shortest chapter yet, but I wanted one to wrap up Diana's Christmas Vacation. After this, she's going back to school.**

Several water balloons, Nerf guns, and hysterical fits later, we were kicked out of the store, but not before we bought everything we needed to get back at Heather. Oh, and we bought some coloring books and a 64-pack of crayons that was on sale. But that's not important and has nothing to do with this story anyway.

"Ninja stealth mode," Ben commanded.

We slid down the hall in our socks, stopping in front of the guest room where Heather slept.

"Annie, status report," I whispered into my walkie-talkie, "over."

It crackled to life just moments later. "Target is on the move. Target has entered the upstairs bathroom, over."

Sammy attempted to ninja roll into Heather's room, but flopped onto his side halfway through.

Ignoring him, I picked up Heather's phone from the nightstand and started texting all her friends.

Ben opened her suitcase and started filling it with whipped cream while Sammy short sheeted the bed.

After changing the clock and sprinkling salt in her blankets, we met with Annie in the kitchen pantry.

"Mission accomplished," I said in my most official voice.

We all high fived each other.

I love my cousins.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	15. Don't Let the Nargles Bite

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was super busy. Read the whole explanation on my profile.**

"…and she shrieked so loud you could hear her from the other side of the house!" I finished, while Cassie, Bree, and Susan laughed.

Susan grinned. "If it had been me, I would have fed her a ton-tongue toffee."

"Eww!" Bree wrinkled her nose. "Whatever that is, it sounds gross."

"Anyway, I still think that overall, it was one of our better family reunions," I said. "Did I tell you about the family reunion fiasco of '08?"

"Custard pie, a toilet plunger, and a bright green clown wig," Bree giggled. "How could I forget?"

"What's going on?" Cassie's mom stuck her head into the living room.

You know, I've always found it disturbing when people say someone stuck their head in somewhere. It gives you weird mental images of floating heads and sleepy hallow. I mean, why can't they just say the person stuck their head and shoulder into the room?

Actually, that image is even creepier.

Like those mannequin heads at the salon.

But you probably don't want to listen to me ramble, so back to the story.

She gave us a this-is-a-warning-but-you're-not-in-trouble-yet look. "If you girls can't be quiet and go to sleep, this is the last time you have a sleepover."

"She says that every time," Cassie whispered when her mom had left. "But she wouldn't dare cancel our Friday night sleepover. It's a tradition."

Susan yawned and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Still, we'd better get to sleep. School starts again on Monday."

The rest of us reluctantly followed suit.

"When did you become such a goody-two-shoes?" I joked, tucking my stuffed puppy Mrs. O' Leary in next to me.

"Must be Hermione. She's too good of an influence."

"'Night, guys," Cassie said, turning off the lamp on the coffee table.

"Sleep tight," I answered automatically.

"Don't let the Nargles bite."

"…"

"Susan, you need a life."

"I think we all need lives, Cassie. Lives that involve vampires and werewolves."

"I don't need a sparkly fairy in my non-existent life. My cousin Rose is enough."

"Edward isn't a fairy, he's a vampire!"

"Edward sparkles. Fairies sparkle. Therefore, Edward is a fairy. Wow, I just sounded like Hermione."

"More like Annabeth, actually."

"Annabeth would never lower herself to discussing Twilight."

"Very true."

"Hey, I find that offensive here."

"Oh, Bree, don't you know that no one cares about Twilight? Just ask the readers of this story."

"What readers?"

"Uh… never mind."

"…"

"I really think we need lives."

"Cassie, you've said that twice now. Stop being such a dementor."

"But it's true."

"Psh, who wants a life anyway? Being obsessed with PJO is so much better."

"I guess."

"And being obsessed with Harry Potter is even better than that."

"Don't forget Twilight!"

"Harry Potter has seven books, eight movies, a music genre, two musicals, an amusement park, and a huge fanbase that includes everyone from five-year-olds to grandmas. There is no way Twilight can beat that."

"Oh, yeah? Well, Twilight was…"

"Girls! Go to sleep!"

"'Night."

**Cookies for everyone who could tell who was saying what, because even I found it slightly confusing.**

**Hint: ****Diana= PJO, ****Cassie= PJO, ****Susan= Harry Potter, and ****Bree= Twilight**


	16. Crazy People are Awesome

**Thanks for all your great reviews! **

**I originally planned for this chapter to be near the beginning of the story, but Diana decided to go to her grandmother's house and this got lost in the black hole of Documents.*cue creepy piano music* Wait... that doesn't even make sense. Black holes have no sound... WELL ANYWAY, thankfully, I found it again, and have uploaded it for your enjoyment.  
**

"How could you not think Twilight is amazing?" Bree screeched mockingly

"I would tell Athena to get rid of your smartness, but you don't have any to begin with!" Cassie shot back.

I was going to say something, but decided it'd be better for me to shut up and eat my sandwich.

Susan set her tray on the table "How long have they been going on like this?"

"Since the beginning of lunch. But don't worry, you didn't miss much. It's only _starting_ to get nasty."

Bree yanked open the zipper of her backpack and pulled out a sharp pencil. "Say that Twilight is better than PJO! Say it!"

Cassie laughed and dodged the pencil as it flew towards her. "No way!"

I stirred my juice thoughtfully "Hmm... You know how in Peter Pan, every time you say 'I don't believe in fairies', a fairy will drop down dead? Well, what if every time you said 'Twilight sucks', a copy of the book will spontaneously combust?"

Cassie gave a fake dreamy sigh "Imagine what a better place the world would be!"

"Twilight sucks. Twilight sucks. Twilightsuckstwilightsucks." I said, the words blurring together "Man, it's like a tongue twister."

Bree shoved me lightly "PJO sucks. PJO sucks. PJO sucks."

Susan took another bite of her lunch "As long as no one says Harry Potter sucks."

"Harry Potter sucks! Harry Potter sucks!" Cassie called.

The table next to us was starting to notice the commotion we were making. They poked each other and watched us, giggling.

"Um, guys?" I asked timidly, "maybe tone it down a notch?"

"Harry Potter does not suck! In fact, PJO is a blatant copy of it!" Susan stated.

"Is not!"

"Is too! Percy Jackson is like Harry Potter, but worse. Annabeth is like Hermione, Grover is like Ron, Camp Half-blood is like Hogwarts, and..."

"This is pointless. Who cares if PJO is better than Harry Potter? Twilight is definitely the best!"

"You wouldn't understand PJO, you Twidiot!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're just a Muggle."

"Potterhead."

"Twi-hard."

"PJOholic."

We all started cracking up again. The neighboring table stopped laughing a little, instead seeming a little bit afraid of us. But it's understandable. Everyone's afraid of crazy people.

**If I can get ten reviews to my story on FictionPress (the link is on my profile), I'll update within a week.**


	17. Claiming, Sorting, Etc

**I warned you that I'd only update within a week if I got ten reviews on my fictionpress story. I got five, so I decided to update in a week and a half.**

Chapter 17: Claiming, Sorting, and other Important Decisions

"D'you think Emma Davies is a daughter of Aphrodite or Apollo?" I pondered, picking apart my sandwich to take out all the lettuce. Gods, I hated lettuce.

Cassie swallowed some of the cafeteria's tuna surprise, turned green, coughed, spluttered, spit something into a napkin, gulped some of the cafeteria's warmish milk, and then finally managed to reply, "I don't think she's a demigod at all." And that is why Cassie is my best friend.

"Theoretically speaking," I clarified, giving her my apple juice.

She took it gratefully, with tears in her eyes from my kind gesture. Or maybe it was because she could still taste the tuna surprise. Or perhaps even both.

"Apollo, then," she decided. "She got the lead solo in the musical last month."

"Whatever she is, she's definitely a Hufflepuff." Susan pointed a French fry at us. "I think you two would be Hufflepuffs, too. I'm a Ravenclaw."

Cassie tossed her lunch into a trash can with a last look of disgust at the tuna surprise. "What about Bree?"

"She's definitely a Muggle."

"Excuse me?" Bree demanded. She sat down next to Cassie and pretended to glare at me and Susan.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Cassie mouthed to me.

I nodded and mouthed back, "She's even more Aphrodite than you are."

"I'm a daughter of Zeus!"

"But you act like a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Well, you don't even have a godly parent."

"I'm waiting to be claimed."

I suddenly noticed Bree and Susan watching our silent conversation like a ping-pong game.

"Uh…" I desperately tried to break the awkward silence. "What electives are you guys taking next year?"

Cassie stole a piece of my sandwich. "Oh, I don't know. When are the forms due?"

"Tomorrow," Susan said calmly.

Cassie looked like she'd taken another bite of tuna surprise. "Di immortales!"

"Just sign up for drama and French again," Bree suggested. "That's what I did."

"Thanks."

"French," I repeated to Cassie as the bell rang, "and you say you aren't a daughter of Aphrodite?"

**How about this: five more reviews to my newest Harry Potter fanfiction (Quoting of Rose Weasley) and I'll update this story within three days. THREE DAYS.**


	18. Cliché

**Next chapter, as promised.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Cliché

"Retie by top for me, will you?" Bree asked, turning her back towards me.

I obliged, one eye looking longingly towards the water where Bree's little sister Victoria was swimming.

Cassie saw me looking and mimed retching. "No. Definitely not. If you want to swim, you can come over to my house."

We were at the local pool, trying to enjoy those last few weeks of summer, and Cassie and Bree had decided to start one of their new favorite pastimes: stalking boys.

Ah, how I missed the old days where we would just cannonball off the diving board and shoot each other with water guns.

Now we were lounging on lawn chairs on the deck and watching the younger kids cannonball off the diving board and shoot each other with water guns.

Growing up sucks.

Bree gasped. "Look at that guy! Perfect ten, for sure."

"He's cuter than Nico," Cassie agreed.

"Do you want to go in?" I suggested to Susan, silently adding _please help me get away from them_.

She grimaced. "I'm not going in after I heard that kid tell his mom he had an 'accident'"

"He's looking at us," Cassie announced. "Holy Zeus, I think he's walking this way."

I sighed and turned to get a look at their newest victim.

Time stopped.

"Pretend he isn't there," I started begging. "He can't come over here no matter what."

Cassie ignored me and waved him over. "You can sit here!"

Curse Cassie and her Aphrodite-ness.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She grinned. "Being friendly."

I sank down in my lawn chair as far as I could go and prayed to Aphrodite to spare me any humiliation.

Why had I never noticed how much skin a tankini exposed?

Why was it suddenly ten degrees hotter?

Why was _he_ here?

A shadow fell across my legs. "Um, hey."

For the second time in my life, I turned and looked up at Fang.

Zeus, please kill me now.

I finally said something along the lines of: "What are you doing here?", except not as polite.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Excuse me for a moment," I told Bree and Cassie who were wearing identical how-come-you-never-told-us-you-were-friends-with-a-guy-as-hot-as-he-is looks.

I half dragged him out of earshot before demanding, "What in Hades are you doing here?"

"It's a public pool."

"Why are you at _this_ public pool?"

"I live here."

"You what?" Curse you, Aphrodite. Why must you pick on me?

"I moved here. My parents are unpacking stuff at home, and they asked me to take my little brother where he couldn't get in the way." Fang pointed to a little boy jumping off the diving board.

"Oh." I started laughing.

His expression was halfway between laughing with me and calling the mental institution. "Um, are you okay?"

"This situation is just so…" I tried to come up with the right word, "…cliché."

He started laughing, too. "I know."

"Just your typical romance movie scene where the girl meets the extremely hot guy from her past while her friends look on jealously."

He stopped laughing.

I did too. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. C'mon, we should get back. Your friends are waiting."

"Diana never introduced us," Bree said as soon as we came back.

"Oh, right," I said. "Fang, this is Bree, Cassie and Susan. You guys, this is Fang."

Bree twirled a bit of her hair in her fingers. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before."

I pretended to puke behind his back, but Bree ignored me.

"I just moved here."

Bree flashed him a dazzling smile. "So you'll be going to the local middle school, right?"

More pretend puking.

"There's only one middle school."

"Right," she changed the subject. "Want to sit with us?"

He looked over his shoulder longingly. "I was actually planning to go in the pool."

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Last one in is Mr. D's gym socks."

Growing up isn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Whoa, that was long, but I won't be able to update until next Monday at the earliest. Besides, you guys deserved it. :D Thanks for all your reviews!**


	19. Cliché, Part Deux

**Sorry for making you guys wait.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Cliché, Part Deux

* * *

"So, how has your first week of school been?" I asked, matching Fang's stride as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"Fine."

"Oh, come on," I shoved him playfully. "Didn't anything interesting happen? Feel free to make something up if you have to. I fought off an alligator in pink high heels on my way to school today."

He sped up without even smiling.

"Where are we going?" I shifted my backpack as I tried to keep up. "You had better not make me-"

I stopped midsentence as he slumped against a locker in the empty hallway and buried his face in his hands.

"Fang?"

"Go away."

I sat down next to him stubbornly. "No."

"Just go away."

"At least tell me what's wrong first." I insisted.

He looked up. "My grandma died."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Why're you sorry? You didn't kill her."

I caught a glimpse of an almost laughing expression before he turned away again, crying.

"Hey, it's okay," awkwardly, I reached over and took his hand, our fingers automatically interlocking. "She's on her way to the Underworld now, probably to the Fields of Elysium, ready to party it up."

He gave me a tentative smile. "She was the one who got me hooked on the Maximum Ride series. Come to think of it, she was the one who got me to read anything at all. Half the books in my room were her birthday presents to me.

"And she didn't just give me stuff, she gave me time," he choked up a little and kept talking. "She raced me to the park and helped me bake cookies to eat in my tree house. She tossed around a football with me even when her arthritis was killing her and I never even said thank you."

I rested my cheek on his shoulder. "I'm sure she knew. Grandmothers are just older mothers. They know everything."

He turned to look at me. "You know what? It's really weird, but I feel like I've known you for the longest time. Like we've been best friends since forever. You're just so easy to talk to."

"Oh, gods, you're going to make me start crying, too."

A bell rang in the distance, signaling the end of lunch.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, allowing him to help me up.

"Geometry." He made a face.

"So I trust that you won't mind if we take the afternoon off?"

For the first time that day, he laughed. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ten minutes later, our bikes were sitting at the curb outside the nearest ice cream shop.

As for us, we were sitting at a booth inside the nearest ice cream shop. I almost felt sorry for our bikes. Almost.

"My dad got laid off. That's why we moved here in the first place," Fang admitted, as we dug into a huge dish of hot fudge sundae.

By the time we were scraping leftover chocolate off the sides of our second sundae, sixth period was over and I had listened to Fang talk about everything from trying to fit in at a new school ("I was so glad I met you. I thought I'd have to face my first day alone") to sibling rivalry ("They spoil my little brother so much and expect me to set a good example.")

In return, without even realizing it, I spilled my story of being obsessed with PJO ("Other girls worry that people will make fun of their pimples or thighs. People make fun of my obsession to what I love.")

He listened intently and sympathized with me ("If I could count the number of times I've been called a nerd because I happen to pick up a book every once in a while…")

We got back to school at the end of 7th period, our hearts and wallets considerably lighter.

But I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Just a few more chapters before this story draws to a close. One of my biggest pet peeves are stories that go on forever, so I don't want to do that.**

**However, I might have a sequel, maybe in one of the other characters' pov. **

**Actually, I could write a whole series: Confessions of -insert name here-. There could be one for Cassie or Susan or Bree or Annie or Ben or Fang or Rose or Sammy or...**

**Okay, I'm getting carried away now. Sorry, ADHD.**

**Leave a review!**

**P.S. O_o That's a long author's note...**


	20. Forever a PJOholic

**This is the next to last chapter! D:**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Forever a PJOholic

* * *

"_If I get a facial scar,  
I'll think of Harry P  
And if my brothers take all control  
I'll think of Ron Weasley  
If my hair is like a bush  
I'll think Hermione G  
Or if I feel too overworked  
I'll think of poor Dobby  
And if I feel just like a snoot  
I'm Draco M that day  
If I am simply just a hoot  
I'm Hedwig all the way  
If I feel way too wise and old  
I'll think of Dumbledore  
Or I'll be dear old Neville L  
Any time I snore  
I'll think of Hagrid every time  
The food is just too bad  
And Voldemort will fill my mind  
Whenever I am mad  
My blood will run gold every time  
That I am truly brave  
Or I'll be a Marauder  
When I simply can't behave  
Sevy Snape will be my guy  
When love is complicated  
And I'm Dolores Umbridge  
When I am simply hated  
Hogwarts is my only home  
Until I'm cold and dead  
And when I put down one of the books  
It won't be left unread  
I pledge my life to Harry P  
And the magic world around  
Cuz JKR has touched my life  
And to Harry James Potter, I am bound_." Susan finished, pretending to bow.

Bree looked at Susan haughtily. "But nothing compares to the Twilight pledge:

_I promise to remember Bella,  
Each time I carelessly fall down  
And I promise to remember Edward  
Whenever I'm out of town  
I promise to obey traffic laws,  
For Charlies sake of course  
And I promise to remember Jacob,  
When my heart fills with remorse  
I promise to remember Carlisle,  
Whenever I am in the emergency room  
And I promise to remember Emmett,  
Everytime there's a huge boom  
I promise to remember Rose,  
Whenever I see something that holds pure beauty  
And I promise to remember Alice,  
When I'm at a mall and a cute outfit spots me  
I promise to remember Nessie,  
When I see that beautiful bronze hair  
And I promise to remember Esme,  
When someone tells me they care  
I promise to remember Jasper,  
Whenever my stomach isn't curled  
And I promise to remember the Volturi,  
When someone speaks of dominating the world  
Yes, I promise to love Twilight,  
Wherever I may go  
So that all may see my obsession,  
I know what the Twilighters know._"

We all stared at her for five full minutes.

Finally, I broke the silence. "That doesn't even rhyme."

"Yeah it does!"

Susan grimaced. "Actually, it doesn't. Mine has a rhythm and everything. _IF_ I _GET_ a _FAC_ial _SCAR_."

"So does mine!" Bree thought hard for a while. "It's imbic pantmeter!"

"Iambic pentameter," Susan corrected gently. "But again, your pledge sucks."

"So prove that yours is better."

"It's about Harry Potter. That's all that needs to be said."

"Why would you pick Harry Potter over Twilight? The books are so long and boring!"

Susan whipped out her wand and pointed it at her. "Well, I'm sorry you lack the intelligence necessary to process one of modern literature's finest works."

"Huh?"

"She means you're stupid," Cassie translated.

"Oh. Wait, what?"

Cassie backed away from Bree's rage. "I'm just translating!"

"How about the PJO pledge?" I said loudly, before they could kill each other.

"_I promise to remember Percy__  
__whenever I'm at sea__  
__I promise to remember Annabeth__  
__when a spider comes at me__  
__I promise to protect nature__  
__for Grover's sake of course__  
__I promise to remember Luke__  
__when my heart fills with remorse__  
__I promise to remember Chiron__  
__whenever I see ''free pony ride''__  
__I promise to remember Tyson__  
__whenever a friend sticks by my side__  
__I promise to remember Thalia__  
__when someone's scared of heights__  
__I promise to remember Clarisse__  
__whenever I see someone that gives me a fright__  
__I promise to remember Bianca__  
__whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother__  
__I promise to remember Nico__  
__whenever I see someone who doesn't get along with others__  
__I promise to remember Zoe__  
__whenever I watch the stars__  
__I promise to remember Rachel__  
__whenever a limo passes my car.__  
__Yes I promise to remember PJO__  
__wherever I may go_," I recited.

I would remember PJO for the rest of my life.

Maybe my friends and I would fight over fandoms until the end of time.

Maybe Fang would eventually be more than a friend.

Maybe not.

Maybe Hades would make a gaping chasm open up beneath my feet to swallow me in the next five seconds…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Maybe not.

But no matter how many maybes or ifs there were in my life, the one thing that would keep me sane (at least remotely) was Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"I swear it on the River Styx," I added with a smile, as Cassie and Bree started arguing again.

* * *

**Leave one last review! Let's see if we can go over 300!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter pledge came from Imaginewhirledpeas. The two other pledges came from random people's profiles.**


	21. Acknowledgements

Over 300 reviews! :D You have no idea how much that means to me! :D I can't stop smiling. :D

* * *

This story has probably been one of the most fun to write. Diana is so spontaneous, so random, that it's nearly impossible to get writer's block.

Of course, this story wouldn't have been possible without the constant flow of encouragement you, the reader, gave me. Yes, you. You, the person that's reading this right now.

Ha! I've made you smile, too! Don't you feel loved?

* * *

Cookies (::) to 13Fearless-Smiler1123, 2kool4uu,4blueeyes9, 78meg9, ahnorndh4ifebgwurhpop3nhdjono, alexandriarulzforeva, , Amian 4ever, Amy, Anna Redfern, anonumus, Arissaprincess321, artemishunter77, Awesomewithana, BaileeXOXO, BerryMary096, bestgyrl, BiggestPJOfanEVER, ..Blonde, BlueBirdOfDelhpi, Book0-0Worm, ButterflyBliss8, Calithea, Cameron the Huntress, Carter Lee Grace, cat531, Cookie Puppy, Coqui's Song, CrazyDyslexicNerd, DaghterofPoseidon, Darke Wispers, Daughter of Poseidon001144, Daughter of zeus, Daughter-of-Poseidon-16, daughterofposeidonhudiegleek, daughterofposidenisasharkluvr, Daziy is ., dixiegirl1999, Dobby's Reincarnation, Emily, Emily Darkbow, Fanfic Wolf, finagle29, flipntwist, Georgina, 'sDaugher445, Green-Eyed-Rose, Hedley is Amazing, hellolove98, Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD, Hime-samaxGoddess Athena, Horse Crazy Bookworm, Ialwaysforgettoputmynamehere, iluvluna1456, JAG3600, jahfreenalam, Jaythecheetah, Katerina Markov, Katie.d13, Kelsey-Short, KronosTookMySamitch, liliesandroses, listen2music4ever, Little Miss Read Alot, liviclaire, lovetoread1998, Luna C, Mackenzi, Make-life-epic, me, Me The Awesome, Melbel10, Midday-Blues, minite, monamie123, music4evaxoxo, naturaleaderofthesuperteens, nicorulz1320, NiniC, no chance, Nobody426, obsessed too, ObsessedPJOX3466478, omgitsablueberrymuffin, Owlgrrl, PandasWithBazookas, Person who forgets name, pierulestheworld, PJATOSROCKS09, PJ-NCIS-TF-26, PJOfanfreak, PJOobsesser, PJOROX14, poseidon262, poseidon'sgirl, PrettyinPink, Princesses of Hades, Princesss Andromeda, Reader1245, reboo345, Reptile Princess, Sarah Zeus Grace, Sarcastic Half-Blood, SeaChick, SeaOfWisdom18, ShawdowOfMyLight, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Sloppy Joe 313, , speedyteeny, Taylor Celeste, TeenageDream123, The Gummy Bear OverLord, TheJazzyDolphin, TheOnlyMarauderette, this world of illusions, toxicjade, writerpersonladida, xoxoisabelle, xx Annabella Princess xx, xXAwesomeSauceXx, xXPercidiaJacksonXx, Zeus's little girl, and all the other reviewers that didn't give me a name to credit them with.

* * *

Most Reviews: Daughter-of-Poseidon-16 with 15 reviews in all. Second and third place go to SeaChick, with 14 reviews, and PJATOSROCKS09, with 12 reviews. Honorable mentions to Coqui's Song, CrazyDyslexicNerd, daughterofposidenisasharkluvr, Emily Darkbow, Fanfic Wolf, jahfreenalam, Katie.d13, listen2music4ever, lovetoread1998, PandasWithBazookas, pierulestheworld, Sloppy Joe 313, The Gummy Bear OverLord, and xx Annabella Princess xx, who all reviewed at least five times.

**(\/)**  
**(o.o)** Bunny would like to award you with a special waffle # to eat with your cookie.

* * *

Even if you read but never left a review, which a lot of you didn't, you can still have a cookie. An oatmeal raisin cookie. Or a stale one. Or a small one. Or... jk, I still love you.

* * *

So a lot of you are thinking "What now?"

I know it seems like this story is over, but -SURPRISE!- it's not!

Diana: daughterofathena7 is writing a new story featuring the same characters (and some new ones) called Confessions of a Potterhead!

Susan: That's me!

Bree: Why don't I get a story?

Cassie: Shut up and let the readers go read the other story!

Ben: Stop reading this, you should.

Diana: BEN! GO AWAY!

Ben: Offended are my feelings.

Annie: Ben, seriously, stop distracting the readers!

Ben: So you think I'm distracting?

Sammy: EWWWW!

Cassie: Words cannot even explain how disturbed I am.

Diana: Oh. My. Gods. You guys, stop! Anyways, go to daughterofathena7's profile page, scroll down past all the crap there, and click on Confessions of a Potterhead. Seriously. Go right now! We'll meet you there in five minutes, okay? Bye!

Ben: Go, and may the force be with you.

Diana: Where's my knife...?


End file.
